


捕猎（下）

by brilliant1007



Series: 捕猎 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	捕猎（下）

而我没想到，时隔半年，我们又再次合作了，这一天来得如此之快，而且拍摄的内容还是大尺度好像还有点大……。  
这次拍摄分为两个部分，第一part是常规的休闲服的拍摄，第二part才是“重头戏”。我和我的team在片场准备的时候，他还没到。不多时，就看到他在一群人的簇拥下进来了，后头跟着几个保安，助理，还有两三个化妆师、造型师，阵仗蛮大的，与几年前相比，倒是差了很多。  
这半年，他的人气算是更上一层楼了，人也越来越气派，气场十足。  
可能因为工作忙的关系，这次，他倒没有到处问好，素颜有些倦怠，泪沟看着很深，眼眸垂下，表情冷淡。不知怎的，我竟然将这副面无表情的脸和上一次拍摄魅惑的脸，重叠在一起，然后，嗯，心口有些焦躁。上次啊，被撩的不行结果结束工作就去打了一炮，说起来真的有点糗。  
休闲风的拍摄是他的擅长，做了造型换了衣服，我们就开工了。不过就算是休闲风，年龄上来了，这次拍摄他的造型师也没给他做厚刘海锅盖，而是选用了轻熟男人的中分。要是他依旧保持冷淡，在我这里好感度会不断up up，但是偏偏这时候，他又跑来和我鞠躬，还露出几分几年前的傻气，刚才的冰冷美人状态全无。  
“老师，这次又要麻烦您了，辛苦了。”  
“本分而已。”  
然后我迅速看他进入了状态。第一套服装的拍摄很顺利。换衣服后补妆也就在场边围着，我闲的没事，看几个人围着他团团转，他面无表情的赶着手机，微微皱眉，任由造型师拨弄着他的头发，以及一个助理跪着给他穿鞋，他就微微翘起脚，天经地义。以为一只老师前老师后的乖小孩，总是特别乖，没想到还有这么娇作的一面。  
突然觉得，他谦虚乖顺的一面实在是太深入人心，大众也小绵羊小绵羊的叫，才导致我对他的固有印象是这样，然而乖顺的、魅惑的、冷漠的、娇气的，到底那一面才是真实的他？

终于轮到拍内裤的“重头戏”了。  
为了让他快速适应，杂志也要求拍几套撩衣服露内裤边和腹肌的图，这样的图更能引起那群女孩子的狼血沸腾。  
以前也匆忙看到过他的腹肌杂志图，在我印象里，小鲜肉基本都是弱鸡，白斩鸡身材，靠着鬼斧神工的阴影术人造腹肌。想到上次摸到的滑腻平坦的皮肤，我估摸着他也是这块料，没想到，他的身材还真挺不错。六块薄薄的腹肌，连着人鱼线，就连最难练的鲨鱼线，都练了出来，我还仔细确认，到底是不是画的。  
“靠，料还挺足！”我嘟囔了一句。  
介于上次的惨痛经历，原本以为他拍这个就会开始害羞或者啥其他状况入不了戏，没想到，他状态极好。将上衣撩起，要在嘴上，眼神挑衅地看着镜头，很富有倾略性，又藏着些不屑，露出少女都会着迷的腹肌。腹部没有奇怪的体毛，平滑的肌理绵延到露出来的内裤边，让人浮想联翩，想把手探进去，获取更多。  
啧，我承认，他这个眼神，又把我的火搞起来了。  
我就说嘛，我喜欢火辣的美人，乖乖牌的男孩子没意思。

然后是中场休息，拍纯展现男性身体力量美和内裤的部分。置换场景，换装、造型，大约花上了大半个小时，大家都在等他出来。  
因为造型的需要，他头发湿漉漉的，变得发卷，乖顺地打在额前，又多了份野性。  
身上披了件大外套，过臀长，里面的身体肌理隐约可见。一双腿，很白，也直，形状好看，算是男星中很打眼的腿了。  
他如我意料的害羞了。  
站在棚子中间，对着镜头，几乎都不敢直视镜头，垂头，脸红红的，很害羞的样子。身上外套已经被脱下，赤裸的皮肤暴露在空气中、镜头下，以及别人直勾勾的目光下。通过镜头看，因为紧张甚至还可以看到鸡皮疙瘩。  
我也不知道他在紧张什么。  
脱掉衣服的他，显然比穿上衣服有魅力。腹肌胸肌都练得很棒，不壮实，线条流畅。就连那里也是看着很大一包，尺寸客观。一直以为这种小男生，基本上都是弱鸡短小的，娱乐圈当红小鲜肉牙签的也不少，没想到看似娇小的他，那里这么有料。笔直的双腿，大腿很肉感，让人忍不住想揉捏，总之身材是特别有料。  
所以我真的不知道他在娇羞个什么劲？！这样的状况，显然比上次进入不了状态状况更糟糕。我跟他说什么，他甚至都反应不过来。我让他怎样诠释，他反应慢三个半拍都不止，这破片子还要怎么拍？  
“怎么回事？还拍不拍了？！”我也努力，这家伙，总是撩完我之后，又让我迅速萎掉，真的让人烦得要死。  
“老师，对不起啊，我……”他还是瑟缩着，低着头，和我小声道歉，言语间有些害羞和沮丧，声音不大，我差点没听见。  
“对不起，对不起有什么用！磨磨唧唧干啥呢，有没有点专业素养在？裤衩都穿着呢，又不是让你全部脱光，害羞个什么劲？”真的烦得要死。  
“我……”他胀红了脸，目光看向我。  
“到底拍不拍了，不拍收工了，别浪费大家时间。”我被他恼得要死，赌气说道。  
他的工作人员上来和我沟通，让我消消气，助理也上去和他沟通，让他别紧张。不一会儿，他那个男助理就跑来和我说，能不能清个场，场工啊我的助手啊还有他工作室的所有工作人员都出去，就留我俩，单独拍，他可能就没那么害羞了。  
一般拍这种片子，是不会清场的，根本没啥大尺度，而且模特演员都是专业的，这点程度的裸露度，根本不算事。而且，清场很多事情都比较麻烦，比如缺助手，拍摄过程都要单独完成，光这点就让我觉得更烦了，这大牌耍的，6得飞起。但无奈，人是当红炸子鸡，工作室提出来什么要求，我们小小工作室也得接着。  
紧接着的清场很迅速，很快就只剩下我们两个了。  
我抱胸，没好气的看着他，他的目光撞上我，又缩了回去。  
“行吧，祖宗，现在人都清干净了，可以拍了吧。”  
“老师……我，我还有一个请求。”他还是不敢直视我的目光。  
：“有话快说，有屁快放，早点收工早完事。”  
“上次拍摄，您指导了我一下，我就很快能上手，这次……”  
我脑子轰得一下倒塌了。这是内裤的拍摄我的小祖宗啊，让我怎么指导你，指导你怎么张开双腿，眼神迷离地对着镜头；还是指导你怎么拍更勾人，更性感？要不是我惯有的印象，知道他纯得和一张白纸似的，换作别人，我百分百觉得是在聊骚我和他等下干一炮。现在场子里空无一人，就算干了什么，也无人知晓。  
我心里暗骂他了一百遍，行动上，却已经踏上台子。  
“你贴着墙，对，这就这样。”  
“对，如果害羞，那，我想想，那就抱胸吧，突出胸肌和手臂力量，展现男性面貌。对就这样。”  
他上身不着寸缕，离我又很近，几乎是贴身的身位，所以依旧能看得到非常细腻的皮肤，如牛奶一般，毛孔很小，透明的小绒毛忽闪忽闪的，一股若有若无的奶香味，嗯，真的还挺勾人，我玩过的人里面，就算不乏明星，这也算是极品。  
他对我也没有防备，把我当做墙，贴身就靠过来，靠得很近，抱胸，做表情，然后像个小孩子要夸奖似的问我这样可以吗，似乎完全忘了上次拍摄我对他做过什么。  
我这个角度，我能清晰地看到他一上一下鼓动的喉结，沟槽很深的锁骨，鼓包的胸肌，深粉色的乳头瑟缩在手臂里，隐隐约约，有些勾人，以及手臂下，被挡住的内裤和姣好的形状。小巧却敲挺的臀部，更是紧紧地贴着我的下身，海若有如无地移动，调节着他的身位，我被蹭得有些发硬发热，不知道他有没有感觉，我想是没有的，因为在我说了可以更贴墙面一点时，他整个人的重心靠过来，贴我贴得更紧了，我微微勃起的下体，就隔着我的牛仔裤和他的内裤，紧紧的贴在他的股缝处。  
艹！我心里暗骂。  
这到底是真纯情，还是假正经。  
我虽然嫌弃他的过于柔和，但是这副身体真是美味，我承认，比我阅览过的许许多多身体都要美味得多。所以我的身体又先于意识，行动了起来。  
一只手揽过他极细的腰，另一只手从另一边的腰穿过去，顺着肚脐，探到了内裤边。我是个直接的人，所以没做停留，就拉开内裤，抚摸他的小腹，以及向下。  
他的毛发不浓密也不扎手，然后我摸到了他的下体，有些软趴趴的折服在内裤中，嗯，尺寸确实还蛮大的。  
不知道这一切来得太快，还是怎么样，他都没来得及阻止我，就被我零距离地抚摸起来。  
对于给别人撸这件事情，我还是相当在行的。有时候看对眼了，上了床才知道对方只肯做1，我也是，那就两个人互撸一发爽出来。所以我很有技巧的，慢慢“对付”着这个小处男，  
我对我的技巧，百分之百有信心，没撩几下，本来软趴趴的海绵体，就开始充血，硬挺起来。  
他的身体在抖，但依旧靠着我，头垂得更低了，让我从侧后方看不清表情，不知道是哭了还是受到了惊吓，小小的一只，让人心疼。  
但他没有推开我，我也没有停下，知道他在我手里半勃状态。  
然后我感觉到一只很有力量的手，抓住我的手腕，迅速把我的手从裤子里抽离，带着很大的力气甩到一边，低着的头转向我，湿漉漉的刘海几乎盖住了他的眼眸，连他的表情都看不太清楚。  
可我记得他转过头来的那个笑。  
微笑。  
嘴角向下，像是露出极大的讽刺。然后，缺放声大笑起来。  
他挣脱了我的禁锢，轻而易举，转身面对着我。  
这时我看清了他的表情，因为他抬起了头，眼神一清二楚。是讽刺的，还是高傲的，还是不屑的，亦或是揶揄的，各种情绪掺杂一二，但不管是哪一种，都给人感觉是肆意的，有侵略性的，外放的。  
他还在笑。  
“我记得，老师好像不喜欢我这款吧，怎么这么忍不住呢？”  
“你……”我懂他的意思，又不懂他的意思。  
“不喜欢乖的，喜欢野的，业内都很清楚，所以我选择你来拍这一组，我以为我很安全呢。”他笑着说，揶揄的口气里，有一分娇嗔和示弱，听得出来是装的，整个人给人的感觉就是嚣张跋扈，像极了上次拍摄镜头前的样子。  
“你……”我语塞。  
“看来，我好像搞错了。”他倾身，探头在我耳边低语，“好像不管怎么样，我都很吸引老师呢，对吗？”  
在我还没反应过来要说什么的时候，他已经捉住了我的手，让我搭在他的腰上，然后往下抚，伸进内裤里。  
“我觉得应该这样，老师觉得呢？”  
他捉着我的手，顺着胯骨向下、向后，摸到了饱满的屁股，再向后，在股缝里上下试探。  
“我……”  
“老师不试试吗？”我还没有经过大脑思考，以及缓冲现在这样极大反差的局面，手指就不有控制的沿着股缝，探到了他的穴口，温温热热，还软软的。  
“艹！骚货！”我不禁爆了一句粗口。真的没想到，这一切的单纯都是假的，装的，原来这样一面，才是真实的他。趁着第二套拍摄的间隙，他冲了个澡，还给自己做了扩张，就想着拍这套的时候勾引我吧，就这么饥渴？！  
“老师不是最喜欢这样的吗？”他笑着，用清纯的大眼睛看着我。  
“靠！信不信老子心在就干死你！”我的手还在他的穴口处插着，我的大脑是没有思考能力血气直冲的，眼前只有一件事情想做，就是狠狠地干死眼前这个人，就算在工作现场也管不了那么多了。  
他吻住了我的嘴巴，蜻蜓点水地离开，然后说：“好啊，那就艹死我吧！”

我不太记得做了多久，我只记得我扒掉他拍摄的那套内裤，把他摁在墙上狠狠地艹。他放得极开，叫的很大声，不过很好的。脸紧紧贴着抢，泪水和津液顺着墙壁留下来。我把他的一条大腿架在我的腰上，狠狠地抽插，肉体碰撞的声音啪啪作响。  
可他还嫌不够，骂我废物，说我只有这点本事，让我快点，一点也不像平时的那副模样，简直派若两人。于是我只能把他转过身来，对着我，让他骑在我腰上，我托着他两瓣肉实的臀瓣，更加猛烈地抽插。  
“老子今天真的干死你这个骚货！”  
“老师，有本事……你就来干啊……啊……”被刺激道敏感点的他，即使像头侵略性十足的小狮子，也仍不住快感而尖叫。  
这一炮干得特别持久。对方会玩，会叫，不娇气，身体有特别敏感而漂亮。也不知多久，我拔了套子，喷在了他的腹肌上。他前面也刚刚发泄过，被我艹得整个人发软，眼角红红的靠在墙面上，抬头看着我笑。  
“老师，怎么这么忍不住呀。”  
“不动小绵羊类的男生。”  
“工作是工作，赶完工作再打炮。”  
“对方不愿意，就不强求。”  
他一一列举着我的习惯。  
“可是老师好像哪一条都没做到呢。”  
看着眼前这个恶劣笑着的大男孩，脾气是绝对没有的，但是怪自己眼瞎是有的。这哪里是温顺的绵羊啊，简直是比小辣椒还辣椒。  
嗯，是我喜欢的那款。  
我想起上次拍摄他带着的鱼钩配饰，嚯，设了这么大一个诱饵在这儿等着我呢，而我，却心甘情愿沦陷。  
“那你呢？”我笑着点了一根烟，抽了一口，又递到他嘴边，问他来不来一口。  
他摇摇头，“棚子里，还是算了吧。”  
“这时候到正紧得紧，这么装得不累吗？”  
这时他又恢复了往日的模样，只是身上的青紫告诉我刚才发生的一切的真实性。“老师，您又说笑了，这就是真实的我呀。”  
我也笑了。  
我明白了，我喜欢火辣的美人，我更喜欢性格多变的美人。

他的身体敏感，很容易出痕迹，所以拍摄没有再进行下去。他的助理进来，看他披着刚刚脱掉的外套，身上斑驳，靠坐在墙上，我衣着完好地站在一边，也没觉得奇怪，也没找我理论什么，就给他在批了件巨大的外套，去休息室了。男助理跑过来和我说会再约下次的时间把后面的部分拍掉。  
是的，我又开始期待下一次拍摄了，每一天都是。我想我真的是他的猎物，被牢牢地锁在了他的猎网里。  
因为我收到了他的短信：老师，下次拍摄，请多多指教啦~


End file.
